Don't ever let it end
by Spring88
Summary: My first songfic inspired by the song "Don't ever let it end", by one of my favorite bands: Nickelback! - Setted after the end of the 7th season. - Morgan/Prentiss (...what a news...) - Emily is about to leave, but Derek doesn't want to let it end... - I'm sorry, I'm not very good in summaries... - R


**Thanks to my baby girl Bre for helping me with my English!** **Please, now help her to go to her idol's concert (Ariana Grande) on 'go fund me'! Anyway...read and tell me what you think, thank you!**

**I don't own nothing: neither CM nor the song.**

* * *

Don't let it end

Don't let it end

Don't ever let it end

It was late-May, and the sun was still shining in the sky at 6pm in DC. The atmosphere was a foretaste of the upcoming summer.

It was too good not to enjoy any outside activities.

That's why Prentiss decided to go to the Bureau to clear her desk.

It was already sad enough with no one around, but to do it under the watchful eye of her colleagues and friends was a burden too heavy to withstand. Sometimes, all of it made her feel like a traitor. Once again,

when the soft sound indicated that the elevator had arrived on the 6th floor and the doors opened, the woman was so absorbed in her thoughts that she was almost frightened at the sight of Morgan.

"Hey Emily!" Derek said happily "Oops, I guess I scared you" he apologized, after noticing her reaction

"Morgan! Don't be sorry, it's just that I didn't think to meet someone here... What are you doing here, by the way?"

"I was waiting for you"

"You were waiting for me? And how did you know that I was coming here?"

"Well, you're going to leave in a few weeks and half of your stuff is still on your desk, so...sooner or later, you'd come."

"How long were you waiting for me?"

"Oh, not that much..." the man lied avoiding her glance, but then, when his eyes met hers, he spit the truth "...I arrived around 8.30am"

"What? Are you serious? You should have called me...you didn't delete my number already, did you?"

"Of course I didn't, how could I? But don't worry, I used my time to do some backlog"

"In this case I'm feeling less guilty. So, what do you have that is so important to say that is worth waiting this long?"

"Oh, yeah, right! I have two football game tickets for this Sunday: Chicago Bears vs. Washington Redskins. Since you're moving away, and I fixed the problems in what was supposed to be your new home basically for no reason, I think you owe me this," he winked.

"Morgan, you bought my house! You hadn't fix them for no reason," she remembered him.

"Prentiss, I was kidding...but not on the football part."

"I guess I don't have any excuses to escape, do I?"

"You said it right! Well, unless you do not have any other commitments..."

"No, I don't have anything else to do...except packing up, but I guess that my clothes will be still there when I'll come home, right?"

"I'm pretty sure they won't run away, but bad for you, they won't pack themselves. About Sunday, the game is going to start at 8pm so I'll be at you place around...5:30? Is it okay with you?"

"What? 5:30pm?"

"Yeah, you're right! Let's do 5pm then"

"Wait, I guess you misunderstood me! I thought that 5:30 was too soon..."

"Oh, princess! That's why I've to come that soon: there are a lot of things that I have to teach you about football; not to talk, but that there's a long preparation before a game. Believe me!"

"Got it! Since I don't think I have other possibilities, alright, agreed"

"See you Sunday, 5pm, don't forget".

After the game.

On the way back, before reaching Prentiss' apartment, the couple made a stop in a cafè.

"You really should do something for your chocolate addiction," the man joked, as soon as the waitress left their table with the orders.

"What I can say? I love chocolate. Okay, I promise you, when I'll be in London, I'll work on it. You have my word."

"What if you stay, and I buy you all the chocolate you want?"

"Morgan! We already talked about this..." she said, without any intention to start this conversation, again.

Each member in the BAU tried to change her mind, but the truth was that she never reworked her idea, although all this talking has made this task much more difficult. And if her partner on the field didn't succeed, well, no one could.

"I'm sorry" Emily broke the heavy silence.

"For what?"

"For your football team, you brought me to the game but I didn't bring you luck."

"Ooh! Don't be sorry, I enjoyed the company."

After this, an awkward taciturnity fell between them. Emily seriously wanted to say something, but it seemed that anything she would say would be out of place. Luckily, without even knowing it, she saved herself from feeling more embarrassed.

"What? Why are you smiling?" the woman asked, noticing his amused gaze.

"Nothing."

"Come on, spit it out!"

"Okay, you've some chocolate on your lips."

"Is it better?" she enquired, after using a towel to wipe herself up

"Wait..." Derek said back, stretching his arm and removing the chocolate with his thumb; as soon as he touched her lips, he almost regretted that courtesy because he really didn't know how he could resist to the urge to kiss her, but with a little joke, he managed to hide his real desires "...now that's better!" smearing her nose with the dark drink.

"Thanks, luckily you were here!" Prentiss returned with a smile.

Meanwhile, the two friends were having fun with each other, far from their ears, some people in that space were commenting on what a lovely couple they were.

Well, I've got two tickets to the game

It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday

And I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done

If you're there, I don't even care which team won

We can stop at the coffee shop

And make fun of the cops in the parking lot

We can laugh as we both pretend

That we're not in love and that we're just good friends

"I'll miss these moments when you leave" Morgan said suddenly, when they returned in a serious manner.

"How do you know it? Maybe the new Agent will be better."

"Better than you? No way!" he admitted. "Seriously, even at the risk of sounding trite, I don't wanna let it end."

"I don't wanna let it end either..." Prentiss whispered, hoping he didn't listen. But it wasn't so, because Derek heard it, and those words led his mind to Emily's birthday.

_October 12th, 2012_

_Morgan was walking to Prentiss' desk, with the intention of wishing her an happy birthday, but his plan was cut off by her voice:_

_"Don't even try to do it" she spoke, without doing any movement, but just kept working on her paperwork._

_"Don't do what?" the man asked, pretending not to understand._

_"What you're about to do, I still hate birthdays...and celebrating them even more!"_

_"Oh! So you don't want to make me company this evening, in a club, to drink. What do you say?"_

_"What did I just say?"_

_"We're not going out to celebrate a birthday, mostly because today it's not anyone's birthday. Emily, since when you do need a reason to drink?"_

_"That's right. Let's go for it, then. But, Morgan, no presents, no flowers or anything which could be a gift."_

_"Alright, but all the drinks are on me"._

_Later, that night, the two Federals were sitting at a table in a bar._

_While Derek was playing with the half-empty glass of his 1st beer, the woman was finishing her third cocktail._

_"Can you explain what the sense of convincing me to get out to drink is if you don't drink?" she asked suddenly, putting down her glass on the counter surface, the first alcohol effects were already working on her._

_"I have to bring you back home. I don't want to feel responsible if something happens to you...not again," the black agent echoed, uttering the last part of the sentence under the breath._

_"My house is a little more than a couple of blocks from here, nothing is gonna happen to me."_

_"Okay. First of all your house is almost on the other side of the town and then you are never too careful on the roads. I know what it feels like not having you around, I have no intention to go through it once more." Her simple reaction to his words was to decrease the gap between them, and approaching her mouth to his ear, came out with:_

_"So, please, don't ever let it end, then."_

Well, I'm tired of pretending

But I'm terrified of it ending

I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end

And I know you feel the same way

Cause you told me drunk on your birthday

And as you pulled to me

You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"

"Hello? Earth calls Derek," Prentiss called his attention, waving her hand in front of his eyes, shaking him from his thoughts "Did you hear me?"

"Umm...what?"

"I've said that I love this song" she spoke, referring to the song that was on the radio, in that cafè

"Yeah, indeed. It's a great band."

"Saturday they're going to have a concert, here in DC."

"Yup! I knew it... I got the tickets!" he lied, especially on the last part.

"What? No way, how is it possible? It's sold out!"

"Not for Derek Morgan, princess! Do you wanna come with me?"

"Why are you spoiling me so much?"

"Because this way, you'll miss me for sure when you are in London!" the man winked, "So? Do you wanna come or not?"

"Of course I do!" Emily replied, making him happy.

Meanwhile he was over the moon for her positive answer, he was panicking a bit: where the hell is he going to find tickets now? But the answer came into his mind easily, just like the falsehood he said before: to his baby girl, Penelope Garcia.

In fact, the following morning, the first thing he did as soon as he arrived at the 6th floor in the FBI building, was to enter in the computer technician's lair.

"Please, tell me you found them!" Derek said kinda begging her.

"Hot stuff, do you realize what you asked me? Those tickets were terminated weeks ago; it would have been impossible to find them, even when going to the band directly..."

"Nope! You don't realize how much those tickets mean to me, you have no idea. I can't fail on this!"

"...luckily for you, I don't know what impossible means, not even looking for it on my fabulous computers! Here we go my precious love, I've found the passes for you..." Penelope reassured him, showing him what he needed to see.

"Oh, I knew I loved you for a reason, mama" he spoke gladly, trying to grab the tickets, but the blonde woman left them away from his hand.

"...but before, you have to tell me why you've such an urgent need to make a good impression. Who is she?"

"Who is whom?"

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't get me! Do I know her? Does she work here?"

"Look, I promise you that I'll tell you everything I need to, as soon as I have something to tell you; but now I really gotta go, work calls. Bye."

That Saturday, the two colleagues and friends, really enjoyed their time at the concert. Watching Emily so happy and carefree, makes Derek feel like the happiest man there...well, almost the happiest. There were still a couple of things that prevented him to becoming happy.

"Morgan, I don't know how to thank you enough for this. No one has ever done so much for me."

"It's not too late to begin to do it! So, are you tired? Do you prefer going home or do you want to take a walk?"

"I'm sure if I'll go at home I won't be able to sleep. I'm still too thrilled, so I'm down for the walk."

"Good! Let's go then."

While they were walking in the nearby park, the shining stars in the sky were unknowingly drawing the perfect conclusion to that evening, but the night was still young, and it wasn't going to get better.

Despite it was nearly June, a slight cold air was beginning to rise. It helped to refresh the already warm temperatures, but it was probably too shivery for the camisole Emily was wearing because, every now and then, chills passed through her body.

"Feeling cold, princess?" the dark skinned man asked, quickly taking off his jacket to cover the shoulders of the woman at his side, "Here you go."

"Thank you..." she whispered "...who knew that Derek Morgan was such a gentleman?"

"There are lots of things you don't know about me...yet. I could surprise you in so many way you can't imagine."

"You're not alone on that one," Prentiss replied, and taking him by surprise, she slipped her hand into his.

Now, the night seemed less cold whilst a smile grew on both of their faces.

Saturday, I'm gonna take her out

Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown

Gonna sing the song we've all heard of

About those two young friends that should've fell in love

Later on, we'll cut through the park

And she can hold my hand, cause she hates the dark

And we can laugh as we both pretend

That we're not in love and that we're just good friends

The following week passed very quickly, too quickly according to Morgan. It was the last week of his partner in DC, and every member of the BAU wanted to spend some extra time with Prentiss, preventing him to do the same.

The Sunday before Emily's leaving, she was having a ladies night with JJ and Penelope. Derek, at his place, alone, was looking for some distraction watching tv. It didn't matter what was on, all he could see were memories of the time spent with his team-mate, especially the good ones.

The film of their moments together, on and out the field, was interrupted by a few soft knocks on the door.

"Hi! I know it's late, but...did...did I wake you up?" Emily asked, as soon as she saw his face, perplexity written on it

"Not at all. Actually, I'm having trouble getting to sleep tonight."

"Tell me about it," she smiled without amusement.

"Is it for your leaving? Is it excitement or fear?"

"Both of them, I guess."

"Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm feeling like I want to talk, but I don't know what to say."

"If you want to stay, you don't need to say anything. We could simply remain silent."

"I'd love that".

The two of them settled down on the rocking chairs at the patio, side by side, every word was unnecessary; the noises of Washington D.C. by night surrounded them, and they were limited to watching the moon, as if they could find a solution to all their insecurities.

Evidently, she found some bravery in it because she slowly rested her head on his shoulder. And him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, shortened further the distance between them, placing a gentle kiss between her hair.

It seemed like this was all she needed. Emily lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, in a way that made his heart melt.

It was now or never, the man thought. There was no better time to reveal what he felt for her for a long time. What he wanted to confess since he saw her return to the team, to him.

Unluckily, what he wanted to say was lost in his mind, miles away from his mouth. On the other hand, it was like his feelings were written in his eyes, because she was the first who took words.

The greatest times we ever had

It's crazy now just looking back, we can laugh

You never know where life's gonna go

Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know

About Sunday night just her and I

Sitting side by side in the full moonlight

I pulled her close, just to hold her tight

And the both of us could tell it just felt right

She looked at me in the sweetest way

Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say

Must've took a while just to find the words

Cause she cut me off and finally said it first

"Derek..." she breathed to take courage "...I love you"

"I love you too, Em. I love you too!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it...and R&R if you want! ;))**


End file.
